Blow my Mind
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Chap 1: Near can’t sleep. Oh, what ever will he do? And whilst he’s doing whatever he’s doing, is there a chance of ‘running into’ a sensually dancing Mello? Chap 2: after their first encounter, Near's a bit distant. How will Mello fix this?
1. Blow my Mind

**Blow my mind.**

**AN: So, this is the part where I disclaime everything ;) Oh, the song is 'Let me bring out the freak in you' by Lil Rob.  
Hope you like this one! Review after you've read it éh, you'll totally make my day!**

Near couldn't sleep. As in: he'd tried drinking four sorts of herbal tea, had nearly peed his pants, made a fort with all his stuffed animals, read himself a bedtime story, destroyed the fort, chose his favourite cuddle toy, and had now finally given up on his hopes of sleeping. Now what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he wasn't tired. On the contrary; Fridays always exhausted him. And it was already past eleven, so really, it wasn't the lack of sleepiness. Darn it, why couldn't he just fall asleep!

He gave a yawn for good measure, and slipped his still-clothed feet out from under his blankets. His white pj's hung loosely around his body, and he jerked his trousers up a bit; they were too big and always slid down. When he'd fluffed his pillow, and grasped his stuffed raccoon, he left his room, the door closing with a soft thud.

After walking around aimlessly for about twenty minutes, Near found himself in a familiar hallway. There were six chambers in this section, but only two were occupied. The inhabitants wouldn't have minded sharing a room, but that was forbidden in Wammy's, even if you had the same sex. It was also forbidden to sleep in a room that wasn't your own, or wander in hallways late at night. And it was also forbidden to do a bunch of other things that he really didn't care about.

Near stalked closer towards the end of the hallway, where a dash of light was reflected on the wall, coming from one of the rooms. It wasn't the gamer's though, but the chocoholic's. What was he doing up so late?

The closer Near got to the door, the more confused he became. Was that… music he could hear? Honestly, no wonder no one occupied these chambers. Not only were the two a team of cruel mischief-makers extraordinaire, apparently the blonde was fond of listing to music with a catchy, persisting beat, not to mention; very late at night. Near approached the door, one step at a time, heart beating fast. What would Mello be like, this late at night? The same as always or dif…- he nearly got a heart-attack when the music stopped playing. Was he caught? Had Mello heard him in the hall? But then a new song started, base trembling through the walls. Near's whole body shook in excitement as he almost reached the door. Of course Matt slept through all of it, always going to bed with his own headphone, listening to the Mario theme song, or something alike.

Near caught one of the words, and he involuntary thought of a spelling-bee. 'N-A-S-T… what does that…' /_Get ready for a nasty time. All the nasty things we can do._/ 'Aha.' Near understood now. He let the beat guide him closer, to where the music was even more pressing, making Near feel as if he was drowning into a million words and notes at once. /_I wanna bring out the freak in you. Let me bring out the freak in you_./ He considered his options when he finally got to the door, base shaking his body. When the song continued/_I like seeing you._/ he peeked inside. And what he saw nailed him to the floor, feeling emotions he didn't even know he _had_ until now. /_Can't help a thing, nasty thought about me and you._/ Mello was wearing a very short black short, which fit tightly around his thighs. His upper body was covered only by his leather black waistcoat, hugging his sides, and hanging open so Near could see his navel. /_All them nasty things we can do. Let me bring out the freak in you._/ He swayed his hips seductively, his face scrunched down to the smallest detail of perfection; eyes fluttering, lips parted, cheeks with a slight blush. Near could only imagine what it would be like to be on the other side of the door, close and able to _feel_ the soft skin. /_There's something I see in you. I definitely see me and you._/ He dipped low to the floor, nearly touching it. His ass continued moving to the music, and, God forbid, he looked _amazingly_ hot. /_Doing what nasty people do._/ His hands slit down his lithe body, and if Near had even the smallest suspicion that Mello knew he was watching, Near would say Mello was flirting. His hips moved in rough angles, and Near's heart was about to explode. /_Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you._/ With that he wiggled his ass more fervent, and dropped down once more, never ceasing to look absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. /_How the fuck can I pass on you?_/ Mello dipped low again, swaying around. Near clamped his raccoon tight to his chest, feeling something foreign run though his body. /_Classy looking freak, nasty attitude_./ Mello turned round, moving his hips in slow sensual circles, and Near felt himself unwillingly shudder. He wanted to watch Mello for ever, but on the other side, he felt like just storming into the room and giving Mello a piece of his mind. /_I just have to be having you._/ And Near was sure he was not supposed to feel _this_ way. /_It must be like heaven just to handle you._/ This whole new side of Mello was so differently, though exactly the same. Where day-time Mello was dangerous in the 'I'm-gonna-fucking-blow-your-brains-out', night-time Mello was more 'beware-I'll-make-you-fall-for-me' or 'you-want-me-but-can't-have-me'. /_Lay you down, turn you inside out._/ His movements slowed down slightly, his hands waving teasingly around his hips, not touching, but almost. He was biting his lip ever-so-lightly, giving it a whole 'darn-I'm-hotter-than-you-ever-thought-me-to-be' look. /_Watch it slide in, and slide out._/ Near got rather hot under his collar, and he didn't like the effects those crude words and rough movements had on him. It was a bloody _song_. That wasn't supposed to make him feel like this. /_Hey girl you got a pretty mouth._/ Mello's fingers travelled over his neck, up to his lips. /_Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips._/ Near swallowed hard when Mello softly sucked his thumb, other hand waving above his head in slow patterns, eyes closed, mind off into blissful-nothingness. He stared, absolutely enthralled, as the chorus played again. /_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y. Get ready for a nasty time. All the nasty things we can do. I wanna bring out the freak in you. Let me bring out the freak in you. I wanna bring out the freak in you. Let me bring out the freak in you._/ The chorus repeated itself once, gliding into more crude statements, making Mello move around again. It was at that point that Near almost got a heat-attack (for the second time that evening!), when Mello's eyes opened and locked with his. He gasped but the sound was drowned out by the music. /_You look so good with me and I look so good with me._/ 

"Go away or come in and close the door." Mello said, turning away, giving Near a rather nice view.

To Near's surprise, Mello didn't stop dancing. He slipped inside, leaning against the door, holding the raccoon as if he'd die without, but still watched, perplexed. /_Got me infatuated with them nasty things you do._/ Apparently this was his relax-time, and not even Near could interrupt it. This was more important then their one-sided rivalry. /_You look so good and I just know you feel so good inside._/ Being this close made Near's breathing even harder then before. He suddenly noticed how they were in the same room, and Mello was sensually dancing, and not beating the crap out of Near. And, atop of that he was absolutely gorgeous. /_I love your eyes your creamy thighs._/ And when Mello dipped low again Near completely lost it. 

/_Now baby open wide._/ There was a loud gasp, and Mello yelling: "what the…" but then a thud interrupted his speech as he lost balance and fell to the floor, Near on top and their lips… attached to one-an-other's. 

Near had no idea what had gotten into him. He was never this impulsive. Always thought things through, he was the rational one. But it was _Mello_'s fault. (Always was Mello's fault, by the way. No, Near was never responsible. Not _even_ when he was the one tripping Mello and kissing him.) If he hadn't wanted this to happen, he shouldn't have been dancing like that. Or wear such tight shorts. Or be so fucking, absolutely too-hot-for-his-own-good hot.

His hands put light pressure on the blonde's legs, not making the touch too fervent. He didn't want to alarm the already-shocked boy. But apparently he had, because he grabbed one of Near's hands and guided them up his thigh. Near was surprised but never removed his lips from Mello's, instead he drew small circles on Mello's thigh, emitting small mewling sounds from him. 

Near was suddenly very much aware of what he'd just done... he'd _kissed_ Mello. And Mello had responded. What kind of upside-down world was this? It wasn't supposed to be like this! Near would push Mello to the floor, kiss him, and be rejected. This way Near would be able to just leave (or be forced to leave by Mello) and go back to his room. There he would (even if he didn't like admitting it) wank off (picturing a dancing Mello. _Oh_, this kept on getting better) and finally fall asleep. But, so Near considered, wasn't this a far better alternative?

He wanted to kiss Mello. It was his heart's desire really. _Yes_, he was a boy. _Yes_, he was very young. _Yes_, he still slept with fluffed animals by his side. But he exceeded that. He was better than grown-ups in more ways than one. It would be only natural that he matured faster. So, if he happened to believe he was in love with Mello, who was Near to stop himself? After all, he couldn't just tell his heart to back off, and be on its way. No. He'd tried that. And if he would've actually succeeded, he wouldn't be on top of Mello right now. He wouldn't have been in the room in the first place. No. There was no denying: he had miserable failed at denying his heart's desire.

Desire was out, and there was no turning back from this point. Mello would never be so weak ever again. (Forget about the fact that he _wasn't_ weak at all, since he could easily throw Near off.) And Near felt that if he'd turn away now, he would never have a chance to be this close. Before another thought could strike him though, Mello had connected their lips again.

When they finally broke apart, the song had glided into the chorus and out again, Near's hand was still on Mello's thigh, and he was shirtless, with Mello's hands roaming his back.

_/So sexy the way you move_ Near leant forward, their bodies touching everywhere, fitting together perfectly. The next kiss didn't last that long, as Near soon kissed down Mello's neck, feeling a strange urge to taste his skin. And besides, Near loved how Mello's body bucked up to meet the touch, waist moving fervently, wriggling as Near's fingers teased his sides. Mello sat up, not one for patience, and his tongue left a trace of salvia on Near's jaw-line. _/The way that you bend your body./_ He purred at the slick feeling, enjoying it none-the-less. His fingers played with Mello's waistcoat, and he watched in awe as Mello, without realising, made sensual movements to get it off. Moving his whole body in that way, God, he wouldn't be a bad belly dancer at all. And his fine ass would fit in perfectly with the ones in those pervy music videos. It wasn't until their waists connected in a rough, unintentional movement, that Near realised they were both actually aroused by this. He hadn't even noticed his own hard-on before. All was just _Mello_. _/Only keeps me in the mood./_ He gave a last tug at the material covering Mello's chest, and it slid off his shoulders, giving a 'thud' when fallen on the floor. Near's hands explored the nice, slightly coloured skin, revelling in the feeling. Mello moved his waist passionately against Near's own, emitting a loud moan from both of them. Near shivered at the feeling, bit back a gasp as he felt it crawl up his spine, delivering a nice shock of pleasure all around_. /You're too exotic so naughty./_ Near felt his head loll when Mello's mouth attached itself to Near chest, whilst Near's hands continued their exploring. He was quite enjoying the soft skin, turning into goose bumps under his finger.

Mello's mouth worked up the sternum connecting with a nipple, and Near couldn't help but moan out his name in a huffy: "ah, Mello!" His fingers set to trail down to Near's too-big pyjama trousers. They had already wandered down to expose the bare expanse of his groin, but Mello wanted to see and touch more of Near. _/I love that look on your face./_ His fingers caressed the pearly white skin, and softly tried to pull the white fabric off. It didn't go so smoothly, but in the end he managed without losing too much proximity. Near gasped at the chill air, feeling _too much_ at once. He had never hoped this would happen. But now that it was, he couldn't deny that it was nicer than he'd ever thought it would be. _Way_ nicer.

_/You give them feel good expressions_ His own hands pulled down Mello's shorts without much hesitation, because Near was rational, about everything, so he was about this too. He could easily handle this. He could pull down shorts, to reveal more beautiful skin and... _oh_. Near was surprised. Where the hell did Mello hide all of _that_ when he wore those tight leather jeans? He didn't have time to ponder it though, because soon Mello was reaching almost behind Near. With a fast tug he pulled off Near's socks, tossing them away carelessly, just so he could kiss his ankle. _/I really dig your foreplay./_ Near could tell he was having some trouble due to their position (Near was sitting on top of Mello, on bended knees) so he moved his legs a bit, one around Mello's waist, the other one held by Mello, and he continued kissing up his ankle. Their arousals brushed together, and Near moaned again, putting his head against Mello's neck, slightly sucking the skin.

Mello emitted another light moan from Near when he reached his knee, the skin being sensitive, and Mello's kisses intensifying the feeling. _/This triple x and sex-session./_ His mouth slid up, nearing in on his thigh and Near groaned loud. If he wouldn't be so hot, he'd be ashamed, but this was perfect, so he didn't give a damn. The kisses drawled up and up, and Near thought he might seriously _lose_ himself right now. He intercepted Mello's head before the blonde completely drove him over the edge and kissed him fiercely. There was a lot of pulling and tugging each other closer then physically _possible_. They were practically glued together, with little droplets of sweat glistering on their skin. _/Put your body close to mine./_ Near wrapped his arms around Mello's back and he whimpered, because even the _idea_ of Near's skin against his own drove him crazy. Near could feel Mello's heart, beating fast, against his own chest. He knew Mello could feel it too, and it was so _surreal_. They moved against each other slowly, creating much-needed friction, testing one-an-other's limits. /_I think it's time that you blow my mind./_ There were soft moans and lustful groans. Near rubbed closer against Mello, his head dizzy and sweaty against Mello's shoulder. He could hear something like "oh God!" coming out in puffs, and the rosary stood out against his glistering skin, caught between their bodies, sticky and cold against both of their chests. Their movements became much more fervent, solely there to bring pleasure and Near could feel tension building up. He wrapped his legs around Mello's waist, and Mello threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Near closely pressed against him. _/Even though this foreplay's fun/_

The air was hot and Near was aware of how hard his breathing was. If he didn't know better he'd say he'd just run a mile. He was biting his lip just so he wouldn't wake up all the kids by screaming, but it was worth it, because Mello's hands were on his bum and he was grasping onto him, and pulling him closer, flush against flush. Their arousals touched one last time when everything went black and Near could feel them violently shivering and without realising it they were screaming each other's names. No matter what they thought of being quiet. _/The night isn't done until we both come/_

When Near finally managed to breathe again, the song had started an other chorus, but the music wasn't relevant anymore. Near'd had enough of the chorus, _thank you_. Mello's cheeks had a pink tang and it made Near wanna laugh aloud. He couldn't quite believe that had just happened. Talk about strange things.

They were still sitting in the weird way, Near's legs wrapped around Mello's hips, chests pressed together and waists connected, but Near didn't want to break the magic and destroy the moment. They were sweaty and sticky with come and Near felt dirty, but he didn't care. He was a total loss of... everything really. He wanted to talk but his throat went dry. And every word he wanted to form was lost in thin air and between sweaty bodies.

Near's head slumped against Mello's shoulder and he didn't know what to do now. His fluffed raccoon was on the floor, looking at them with wide, judging eyes. Near knew the raccoon resembled L, but he also knew had it really been L, it wouldn't look so judging, but understanding. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not so much to the raccoon, but to Mello. Mello looked down at Near's white hair, not being able to see his face, or any feelings that might be reflected on it. "I was... completely out of line."

"I kinda like you being out of line, then." Near looked up at him with big eyes, confused and curious.

"You... what?" Near stuttered unceremoniously.

"You heard me. It's okay," he shifted their bodies a bit, pulling his blanket down from the bed, covering their cooling forms. "You can stay, if you want to," Mello stifled a yawn, and Near's eyes grew bigger at the invitation. "But if it was a one-time thing for you, I'd rather you leave, because I'm not the guy that likes living on false hopes." 

"No, I..." Near protested, but he couldn't quite follow. Was this good, or bad? Not even his genius mind could make up something simple as this. He decided a simple: "you like me, right?" Would settle it. Because this was _Mello_. He barely even recognised Near's presence, unless it was to yell at him. Because he knew how he felt inside, but not how Mello felt.

"Of course I do," Mello stroked Near's white hair, and shifted again, lying down on the carpet. "If I _wouldn't_ like you, and you would've still done all that stuff, you would seriously be dead by now."

Near couldn't help but grin. He rolled himself up in a ball, still on top of Mello. He was small enough, so why not?

"But I'm still alive, so I guess that's okay." He entwined his hand with Mello's, weaving their fingers together, and brought it to his chest, his eyes darting up to Mello's face.

Mello gave a lazy nod, and his other hand moved to the small of Near's back. He fell asleep soon enough. But Near wasn't tired yet, and continued staring at his fluffed raccoon. Songs continued playing, rather loudly, but he didn't want to move. He was almost asleep, when suddenly the door burst open. One of his eyes peeked open curiously, but he knew who it was before that. Because the man was ranting like mad. Or like Matt. Either way was correct.

"MELLO SODDING HELL! I CAN HANDLE A LOT BUT YOUR FUCKING PUSSY ASS MUSIC IS BLOODY RUINING THE MARIO VIBE IN MY ROOM, SO YOU FUCKING PUT THAT DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOU PAY EVEN IF IT MEANS SIGNING MY OWN DEATH CERTIFICATE AND," his voice lowered to a more... normal level. "... okay, that's really all I needed to say."

Near was rather frightened. He was naked and Mello was still sleeping, even though the decibel of Matt's voice could've woken the whole freaking neighbourhood. And there was Matt. Clearly pissed off, goggles covering his eyes, and a headphone slung around his neck. The music mixed with a video game's theme song, but it didn't matter. Near was _naked_, and there was _someone else_ in the room. Luckily he was covered by Mello's blanket, otherwise it'd all been for hell.

When Matt didn't get any reply, his eyes nervously scanned the room, as Mello appeared to be missing. When he looked at his feet, he saw something that looked a lot like... a white sock... those that Near always wore... he got suspicious and his eyes simply needed to follow the path of clothes to find an explanation. Matt was not content. Oh, no, he was _not_ content.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL, MELLO!" He walked over to the radio, ignoring Near's hopeful stares. Hopeful as in he was wishing Matt away from the very face of the earth. But _oh no_, Matt did not buy the sweet innocent look. Definitely not from the kid that was lying naked on top of his equally naked best friend. Matt's best friend, that is. Not Near's. _Matt_'s. "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU SHAGGED NEAR THAT'S SO UNETHICAL BECAUSE HE'S..." he frowned angrily at Near. Mello didn't even as much as open an eye. Near flinched uncomfortably when Matt started yelling again: "ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING AWAKE!" Near sighed, having had quite enough. He was tired, and really felt the ability to sleep present in his body. He had a nice, warm, comfy body to sleep on top of, a fluffed toy and if Matt would just shut up now, that'd be great. Closed his eyes, he said: "no he's not. And unless you're intending on shouting some more in hopes he'll wake, I suggest that you leave, because there's no way I'm moving now that I'm finally able to sleep." 

Matt was shocked. Had Near just... said that? How un-Near like of him. But than again, lying naked on floors was rather un-Near like too. Matt gave him a death-glare, and with that, left the room.

And yes, Near finally slept.

In the nude, on top of his naked lover and with a raccoon watching. 

And yes, he was in love.

With a ranting chocoholic who deprived him of all thoughts, wore tight leather pants, and shot people.

Seriously. Nothing he couldn't handle. They simply lived to blow each other's minds.

_Fin._

**AN: so that was it. It's supposed to be a one shot, but if someone wants me to makea next chapter or something, let me know, 'cause I have a feeling it isn't the end yet ;)  
Review please! Flames are welcome, if you insist! Compliments are welcome as well ;)**


	2. Take this Waltz

**Take this Waltz**

**AN: Ever since Mello's sexy dance, Near's been blushing and trying to not look at Mello. Not that he doesn't like Mello… just that he's shy. How will Mello fix this?**

--

When Near woke up he was still on top of Mello and his head felt hazy. He couldn't quite recall what he was actually doing there, but it felt right, so he wasn't complaining. Mello lazily grunted, and flopped over on his side, brutally throwing Near off. He gave a loud, girlish squeak (this would be denied later) and clamped onto Mello's bare skin.

"Hm?" Mello huffed unhappily, opening one eye to see what was going on. Near was sort of clinging onto his body, digging into his sides with his fingers. He left marks. It hurt.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"You tipped over." Near explained, letting go of Mello and making a soft 'thud' sound as he fell to the floor.

"Oh," realization met his eyes, and he pulled Near close against his body. Near freaked slightly when he noticed that they were both naked. What had they been doing? Mello connected their lips for a moment, a simple good-morning kiss that distracted Near from everything else. Because yeah, he had no idea how he got there, but kissing Mello felt quite amazing. And something gave him the idea they were just meant to be here. Mello closed his eyes again, softly caressing the small of Near's back. "'m sorry."

"That's okay," Near replied honestly. "Erm Mello…" Mello opened an eye again, wondering what was up this time. Seriously, he loved Near and all, but he really wanted to sleep now. "What exactly… happened?"

He vaguely remembered not being able to sleep… after that all went blurry. Mello frowned.

"What d'you mean?" He asked, yawning slightly.

"Well," Near began, in his usual isn't-it-simply voice. "We both appear to be naked, and I was on top of you, and I don't mean to say it doesn't feel right, because it does, and I'm very happy and all, but… how did it happen. Because when I woke up yesterday you still hated me, and now we're quite intimate, and you gave me a wake-up kiss mere seconds ago."

"You don't… remember?" Mello asked disbelievingly. If this wasn't Near he'd think it was a trick. Something like: "haha! I had you once, now I can toss you away!" But, he had sounded very honest when he said the crap about being happy and it feeling right, so this couldn't just be Near dumping him. It must mean he really didn't remember.

Near stared pensively into Mello's eyes.

"I'm quite sure something happened…" he began. "And you were… dancing?" Mello nodded. "And we…" Near didn't finish the sentence. His eyes widened a bit, and Mello had to resist the urge to grin. "And I know I am but I'm not sure you are…" he trailed off.

"What?" Mello frowned, his fingers running smooth circles on Near's back.

"I know I'm in love, but I'm not sure if you are." Near explained simply.

Mello's frown grew, and his fingers seized their movements, if only for a second. Then they continued caressing Near's back, tripling down his spine, and stopped at the curve of his bottom making Near close his eyes on impact, relishing in the soft touch. Mello kissed the top of his head, and stroked Near's shoulder with his other hand.

"I love you very much Near," He whispered, and Near buried his head in Mello's chest. "I'm sorry if you can't remember all that happened yesterday," his hand moved around a bit teasingly. "I promise to make the next time more memorable."

Near's eyes shot up to meet Mello's.

"Next time?" He didn't want to sound too hopeful, and managed.

"Next time." Mello whispered seductively.

Near half felt like asking: "any chance next time means right now." But he figured that would be a bit too bold. After all, he'd already tackled Mello (he could now remember their first kiss) and well… all that evolved was sort of his fault too. Him and his raging hormones. He didn't even know what 'friction' meant until last night. (Figure of speech, of course. He was fully aware of the meaning of 'friction', just not like that.)

Their lips touched again, and Near was just about to say something when the door burst open. Who else but mad Matt. Mello looked up at him, glaring angrily.

"Oh come on," Matt sighed. "He's still here? We were supposed to do that thing," he rolled his eyes. "With that thing and the thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Mello waved his hand at Matt. "I know, I know, we'll do that later. Leave."

"Oh amazing," Matt said sarcastically, fixing his goggles. "I've been replaced by the cute sextoy."

Near blushed crimson and cuddled closer to Mello, trying to glare and defend his honour; he was no cute sextoy!

"Well, tough tities to you Matt!" Mello glared too—his glare more powerful and absolutely destructible—and wrapped his arms tight around the small boy's frame. "And don't call him a sextoy!"

"Oh God." Matt rolled his eyes, fixed them with a last glare and left the room.

Mello turned to Near again, smiling. And they kissed. The plush-raccoon stared.

--

"Near?" Mello's voice cooed through the hallway and Near's face flushed pink immediately.

This was not good. Very much not-good-ness. Near abandoned his toys in the playroom and spurted up the stairs. He couldn't see Mello. As soon as he even _saw_ the blonde he got red and… well… aroused. He had a major problem, and its name was incredibly-hot-sex-on-legs Mello. The reason why he was running wasn't that he didn't like Mello. No, definitely not. He liked Mello _too much_.

Sighing, he slammed his door shut and leaned against it. He didn't want it to be like this. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't even think straight anymore. Mello had definitely messed him up. It had been three days since they'd had their… secret rendez-vous. And when they'd woken up they had been fine. But by the end of the day Near's face got red even just hearing Mello's voice, and it drove him absolutely _crazy_. He needed to talk to someone, because Mello had been looking for him all day, and he couldn't run away from him forever. He didn't _want_ to.

And you know, he could be fine. He could do what he usually did. Usually, he would consult his favourite plush toy, his raccoon. But not anymore—he'd left it in Mello's room.

--

Mello frowned, seeing the left-alone toys on the floor. Matt was right behind him, following Mello's stare.

"Seems like you missed him again mate." Matt fixed his goggles, clicking some buttons on his DS, effectively killing a flying turtle.

"That's not it," Mello glared around the room, and then concentrated on the abandoned staircase. "He's bloody running away from me, the sexy bastard."

Matt flinched when Mello referred to Near as sexy, but then shrugged it off. Mello was in distress. Matt, as best friend and right-hand, should be supportive right now.

"Well then, go tell 'em not to." Matt suggested.

Mello looked pensively at the toys. Then at the stuffed animal he himself was holding. It belonged to Near, and looked a lot like L.

"I'll bribe him into telling me what's up." He said, grin in place, and eyes glowing mischievously.

Matt jumped onto a mushroom-man, and rounded up his coins, then said: "bribe Near? Pff, as if. What could you possibly bribe him with?"

"I have his favourite stuffed animal," Mello cuddled the raccoon close to his chest, and walked towards the stairs. "Bye Matt! Kill the freaky Mario-haters, mushroom-things!"

Matt sighed deeply. Mello really didn't know shit about Mario. But he tried though, so it was worth it.

--

Near was hiding in his room—making a puzzle to pass the time—when he heard someone walk down the hallway. The steps were slow and persistent, thudding against the stones. These footsteps could only belong to one person. Mello.

Near glanced around in distress—dammit, he had no where to hide! And before he could do anything else, the door slowly opened.

Mello didn't say a word as he moved inside the room, and Near gaped at him. He was...

The blonde securely locked the room, and put down his radio. Stretching, he then pressed play. After about a second or so, the room filled with slow, ballroom-dance music. Not long after that, a man began to sing. /_Now in Vienna there's ten pretty women, there's a shoulder where death comes to cry_./ Near kept on staring—the blonde had dressed-up for the occasion—though it would be better to say he'd dressed-_off_ for the occasion. /_There's a lobby with nine hundred windows, there's a tree where the doves go to die._/ He was wearing an old shirt that used to belong to Matt—striped and just reaching below the curve of his ass—and black boxer-briefs. That was it. /_There's a piece that was torn from the morning._/ He didn't move, but said, quietly and barely reaching above the sweeping music: "last time we did this your way—now we're doing it my way." And Near gulped. /_And it hangs in the gallery of frost._/

Mello dropped down, and slowly moved towards Near. /_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_/ Near moved away from him—until he was pressed against the bed and couldn't go anywhere. /_Take this waltz, take this waltz,_/ Near's eyes widened when Mello was right in front of him, and took the pale boy's hands. /_Take this waltz with the clamp on its jaws._/

"Mello what—" he was cut off when Mello pressed his lips against Near's. Then he slowly kissed Near's palm, making the boy shake, no matter how small the touch might be. /_Oh I want you, I want you, I want you._/ Near let the blonde take off his shirt, and kiss his shoulder—it was a very small touch again but Near couldn't help put moan slightly. /_On a chair with a dead magazine,_/ His lips grazed over Near's arm, going up and then down to his pale chest. /_In the cave at the tip of the lily_/ He pushed the small body down carefully, forcing Near to lie down completely, as his lips left a hickey right above his nipple. /_In some hallway where love's never been,_/ His tongue darted out to touch Near's hip, kissing seconds later. /_On a bed where the moon has been sweating,_/ Near breathed out huskily—he didn't know what brought Mello up to this, but he certainly wouldn't protest. Definitely not when Mello—/_In a cry filled with footsteps and sand,_/—nuzzled against the skin and pushed his pants down with his nose, and then—/_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_/—kissed his boxer-shorts and—/_Take this waltz, take this waltz,_/—slit his hand inside and—/_Take its broken waist in you hand,_/—felt against his growing erection. Near gasped violently but Mello ignored it and kissed down Near's leg, his hands moving slowly and teasingly. /_This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz,_/ Near tried to breathe but found that it was impossible—his heart was beating too fast, and the feel of Mello's hand and his soft lips was too much for him. /_With its very own breath of brandy and Death,_/ Mello let go of Near—who whimpered softly—and pulled down the boy's white boxers. /_Dragging its tail in the sea._/

The older boy bent Near's leg so he could kiss his thigh, and crawled closer to the boy's body again, lips still attached to his marble skin. /_There's a concert hall in Vienna,_/ His hand held Near's hip down and for a second Near wondered what he was up to. Then—/_Where you mouth had a thousand reviews,_/—he took Near in his mouth and Near moaned out his name loudly, the sound being drowned out by the ballroom music. /_There's a bar where the boys have stopped talking,_/ The blonde licked softly up and down Near's length, tasting him carefully, and Near clawed his hands into the carpet, afraid he'd die right there out of sheer pleasure. /_They've been sentenced to death by the blues,_/ Mello retracted his mouth for only a second to suck at his own finger, but Near was too far gone to even think anymore. /_Ah, but who is it climbs to you picture,_/ The soft lips enveloped him again, and Mello spread his legs further—would this be anyone else Near would be ashamed, but this was _Mello_. /_With a garland of freshly cut tears?_/ Something—Mello's finger, thought the last rational part of his brain—pushed into him, and he started panting again. It moved slowly and then he cried out—/_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_/—as a second one joined the first. Mello's other hand left Near's lip and drew lazy figurines on his thigh, to distract him from the pain in his bottom. He hummed around Near's cock, and Near moaned. /_Take this waltz, take this waltz,_/ Mello carefully thrusted his fingers in and out, Near whimpering only slightly as he rubbed his tongue against the boy. /_Take this waltz it's been dying for years._/

The blonde pulled back his fingers, together with his mouth, when he felt Near shiver violently underneath him—he was close to coming. /_There's an attic where children are playing._/ He moved up the boy's body, and connected his lips to his chest, leaving another hickey.

"Me—mello," the boy shook slightly with anticipation, and Mello looked up, smiling when he saw Near's face—his eyes were closed tightly, and he was biting his lip. /_Where I've got to lie down with you soon._/ Mello moved his hand over Near's thigh, making him shudder even more. "Please don—don't tease," he said feebly. Mello cupped his cheek and his eyes opened. He started pulling down Mello's briefs, and whispered: "please..." then stilled.

/_In a dream of Hungarian lanterns,_/ Mello nodded against the boys chest, wriggled off his briefs completely and placed himself on top of the smaller body, supporting on one hand to not crush his weight on Near. /_In the mist of some sweet afternoon,_/ Near draped his leg carefully around the tanned hip, his other knee leaned against Mello's thigh, and he carefully melted their bodies together. /_And I'll see what you've chained to your sorrow,_/ Near could feel Mello pressing against him, and closed his eyes again, waiting for the pain that was sure to come—but in all honesty, he'd wanted it. /_All your sheep and your lilies of snow,_/ Nothing happened, and after a moment he opened one eye again. /_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_/ Mello was staring down at him with big, blue eyes.

"Wha—what is it?" Near managed to whisper.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mello's voice rasped, and he blushed slightly. /_Take this waltz, take this waltz._/

Near tilted his head, and as their lips connected passionately, he pressed his hips against Mello, pushing Mello in. /_With its "I'll never forget you, you know!"_/ Mello moaned loudly at the sudden tightness, put made no noise—their kiss prevented that, just like it swallowed Near's cries and turned them bitter-sweet against their lips. /_This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz,_/

Mello stilled momentarily, their lips separating for a second, before he pushed in deeper, and they started another kiss. /_With its very own breath of brandy and Death,_/ Near got used to the motions soon enough—Mello would bring their bodies closer, and kiss him for distraction. /_Dragging its tail in the sea._/ And he continued to do so, until he was completely inside, and Near felt as if he'd been stretched to the core.

They paused, and Mello looked down at him. It was quiet except for the music, and then Mello carefully moved inside of him. /_And I'll dance with you in Vienna,_/ Near held onto Mello's back tightly, wanting his body to be close. /_I'll be wearing a river's disguise,_/ The pain was more searing than he'd expected it to be, and he needed Mello's skin for reassurance. /_The hyacinth wild on my shoulder,_/ The blonde placed his lips on Near's neck again, slowly connecting their bodies, and then pulling away again. /_My mouth on the dew of your thighs,_/ And they moved softly, Mello's body sinking into Near's. /_And I'll bury my soul in a scrapbook,_/ Looking into each other's eyes. /_With the photographs there, and the moss,_/ And Mello loved how Near would purr his name out softly—/_And I'll yield to the flood of your beauty,_/—and how his eyes sparkled—/_My cheap violin and my cross,_/—and his lips formed words, not quite making a noise. /_And you'll carry me down on your dancing,_/

The shirt was sticky, and during their lovemaking Near pushed it up over his head, breaking eye-contact for only a second. /_To the pools that you lift on you wrist,_/ The rosary felt chill against their heated flesh and Near's body stiffened suddenly. /_Oh my love, oh my love,_/ He came with a loud moan, seeing white light, lips parting and Mello tensed too. /_Take this waltz, take this waltz,_/ Second later he spilled himself inside Near's body, whispering against his skin.

They rolled over, Near landing on top. /_It's yours now, it's all that there is._/ And the room was silent except for the music, that rolled to a stop. Then there was just their hard breathing and their panting, filling the hot air.

After minutes of silence, Near moved, squishing oddly against Mello's sweating skin. He turned around, not caring that it was too warm to be this close, and looked up at the blonde, still being on top of him. Mello was looking at the ceiling—an odd habit he seemed to have developed.

"Mello—I'm sorry I ignored you." Near whispered and waited for the other to react.

Mello smiled and kissed his forehead, asking: "why did you?"

"It's a bit embarrassing," Near admitted and put his head down again. "I didn't mean to ignore you—it was just that... every time I'd see you, I sort of... got hot under the collar." He flushed a deep pink, hiding his head in Mello's chest.

"Well tough tities," Mello replied lovingly, stroking the boy's hair. "I don't care that you get horny as soon as you see me. I'm not gonna stop being in love just because you wanna shag me," he frowned slightly, and then tipped his head down to whisper something in his ear: "I obviously wanna shag you too, so there really isn't a problem."

Near smiled, wrapping his legs more securely around Mello's body. Then he noticed something. Together with the radio, Mello had brought something else.

"My raccoon!" He exclaimed, though he was too tired to move.

"Oh yeah, I came up with the idea of bribing you with it—then I thought maybe Leonard Cohen would do better." Mello grinned sheepishly at the pale fluff-ball and kissed his forehead against.

"So you aren't mad?" Near asked curiously. "You still love me?"

"Of course I do." Mello kissed his temple.

Near smiled and yawned. The hot air made him sleepy, and he soon fell asleep.

So yeah, Near was a bit weird, Mello thought as he petted his back absentmindedly.

Okay, Near was _very_ strange—he was a kid walking around with a fluffed raccoon.

And he ignored people when they turned him on.

And he made puzzles up-side-down and set up domino-mosaics.

Mello still loved him—though he did try to glare the stupid raccoon to death, before he too, fell asleep.

_Fin._

**AN: So, I'm really sorry if this completely sucks... well, I dunno. I'm sure it wasn't really that good and so 'done'. But... I dunno? It's... agreeable? Let me know what you think! I might do a shower-scene to come with this, thought it would probably just be an excuse to write more NearMello-loving. So review.**


End file.
